


All It Takes Is A Wingman

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bat Boys being little shits, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Hey I’m sorry to bother you but I’m trying to convince my friends I’m a sex god so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me real quick’ Modern AU





	All It Takes Is A Wingman

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“We’ll be here for you when she runs away screaming.”

Rhys turned to glare at his two stupid friends.

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” he hissed, his eyes flickering back to the beautiful girl he was totally  _not_  staring at. The beautiful girl in his English seminar class whose name he didn’t know and had never spoken to. The semester had just started and he was already slightly head over heels. And she hadn’t even said a word to him.

Currently, she was sitting at a corner table of the cafe they were wasting time in and Rhys hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from her as she sketched in her pad.

“You’re the one that’s drooling.” Cassian said with a scoff. “Just go talk to her before you flood the place with your saliva.”

Azriel snorted as Rhys shot Cassian a look.

“We can hold your hand and walk over with you if you want.” Azriel added with a small grin and Cassian started laughing.

“I am a  _sex god_. I don’t need you to wingman me.” Rhys huffed and the two idiots he deemed his brothers shared a look.

“Then  _go_.” Cassian said with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to give you the time of day since you’re a  _sex god_  and all.” Azriel assured him sarcastically and Rhys had never wanted to punch the two of them as badly as he wanted to punch them in this moment. And he was always ready to punch them.

“Is that a challenge?” Rhys asked, narrowing his eyes and both Azriel and Cassian shared identical grins.

“If you want it to be...considering we don’t, you know, agree with you.” Azriel said with a shrug. “But we fully support any stupid decisions you want to make.”

“Yeah, you’re the one hesitating,  _sex god_.” Cassian added, smirking. “If she gives you her number, we’ll bow down to you and even pay for your date.”

Rhys rolled his eyes then straighten determinedly. He would talk to the beautiful girl and smoothly ask for her number. It wouldn’t be difficult. He had done this many times before. Why would she be any different?

But as he started walking towards her, Rhys realized more and more how gorgeous she was. How her hair settled down her shoulder and the way her face scrunched up in focus. How adorable she looked when she paused to take a sip of whatever drink she had and how --

Holy  _shit_ , he was being a creep.

Clearing his throat, Rhys slowly walked closer to her table and just as he paused in front of her, she looked up and Rhys almost choked.

Those beautiful, beautiful blue-gray eyes.

She blinked at him then gave him a small, tentative smile.

“Can I help you?”

“Huh?”

“Can I help you?” she asked again, more firmly this time and he cleared his throat again.

Rhysand was smooth. He was suave. He could totally ask her out right then and there. He was  _Rhysand_.

“I saw you working on some sketches and I’m always looking to appreciate beautiful things. Do you mind if I look?”

The beautiful girl’s fingers tightened around the pad and she held it lightly to her chest.

“Oh. Um. I never really show my work to anyone.” she said quietly. “Much less a stranger.”

“We’re not strangers. We have English together.” he said quickly, giving her a smile then sliding into the seat across from her. She arched a brow.

“Oh. I -- I don’t pay attention much in that class.” she said and then gave him a small smile.

“I can tell. You’re always doodling.” he replied with a chuckle then cleared his throat, realizing he had admitted to staring at her. “We haven’t gotten a chance to talk much but I’m Rhysand. Everyone calls me Rhys.”

“English isn’t really my thing.” she admitted with a shrug. “‘I’m Feyre.”

“Feyre.” he repeated as a small smile graced his face. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Um, okay. Thank you.” she replied, hesitantly. Rhys _really_ appreciated how she looked while blushing. “Do you make any kind of art?”

“No.” he answered promptly. “Stick figures are the way to go for me and I’m pretty sure if they could, they’d cry.”

Feyre chuckled and slowly lowered the pad. “But you appreciate it nonetheless?”

“I appreciate it even more because I suck at it.” Rhys confirmed with a nod. “I especially appreciate it when the person making the art is also stunning to look at.”

Feyre flushed again but only blinked in response and Rhys’ face fell when he realized how thick he was laying it on.

“Listen --”

“You’re making me uncomfortable.” she cut him off with a small frown. “What do you want?”

He sighed. Then frowned. Mor would’ve called it a pout but Mor wasn’t here  _thank the gods._

“I’m sorry to bother you -- really -- I just --” he began and took a breath. He was mortified by himself and there was only one way out of this: blame it on his friends. “I’m trying to convince my stupid friends over there that I’m a -- a sex god. Stupid dare thing.” He waved a hand with a forced chuckled. “Would it be a  bother if you just pretended to laugh at something I said and wrote down a fake number on this napkin real quick?”

He watched her blink again then snort then she started laughing and it was Rhys’ turn to blink.

When a minute passed and Feyre was still laughing, Rhys gave her an amused look.

“And I thought I was milking it with the flirting. You’re great at the whole fake laugh thing.”

“Oh you think this is fake?” she said with another snort. “ _Are you kidding me_?”

“About what, exactly?” Rhys asked with a wry smile.

“About the whole sex god thing? And the fake number?” Feyre asked incredulously. “Has that pick up line worked for you in the past?”

“It’s not a pick up line!” he refuted, ears pink and she giggled. “I am genuinely attracted to you and would love your actual number but I -- well I...yeah.”

Feyre’s eyebrows shot up and Rhys frowned.

“I am usually much better at this.” he mumbled and she snorted with a shake of her head.

“I’m sure.”

“You’re pretty. It’s making me nervous.” he replied, his frown deepening.

“Right.”

“I am  _really_  off my game here.”

Feyre couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “So this is a game then?”

“No. I really did want to ask you out.” he replied, his finger toying with the napkin in front of him. “And I am genuinely interested in your art.”

“You haven’t seen my art.”

“But I did ask to see it.”

Their gaze locked and Rhys hoped she saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really was interested. But this was going all wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and made to stand.

“You know what, I’ll just go -- “

“Okay.”

Rhys froze and blinked at her. Feyre tilted her head and gave him a small amused smile.

“Okay what?” he asked.

“I’ll show you my art next time in class.” Feyre replied. “For someone so keen on asking me out, you sure give up easy.”

He immediately sat back down. “Well, I’m sure if I was any more persistent, you’d probably kick me in the balls.”

She laughed then shook her head. “You don’t strike me as someone who needs to be kicked in the balls. Should I?”

“Will that cause enough sympathy on my end to jot down a fake number and let me leave with whatever little dignity I have left?”

Feyre laughed, placing her sketchbook on the table between them and Rhys gave her a small smile.

“Why didn’t you just approach me in class then?”

Rhys pursed his lips. “Well, you usually run out of there, I hardly have time to get out of my seat.”

“It’s because my art class is right after. I’m  _much_  more excited to go there.” she replied with a smile and he chuckled in return.

“Fair enough. If you’re willing, I can walk you to your art class. I’d like to get to know you better, Feyre.” he said then paused, swallowing before adding, “So how about that fake number and we can talk more in person next class?”

Feyre paused, glancing at him in thought and Rhys didn’t dare move. Was she going to go along with it? Was she going to curse him out? Or pour her tea on him? Was she --

“I’ll do you a better one. I’ll give you my actual number.” she said and Rhys blinked rapidly.

“What?”

“I’ll give you my actual number. In class. After we talk some more.” Feyre continued, her lips twitching at his reaction. “Sound good?”

“That sounds great.” he replied, smiling widely. “I -- wow, I’m really looking forward to that.”

“You sure you’ll be able to hold a conversation, Rhys? You seem to have trouble articulating yourself.” she teased with a smile.

“It’s not my fault.” he said, almost pouting. “You’re very attractive and it is  _very_ distracting.”

“You need to stop with that.” Feyre blushed, curling her hair behind her ear and Rhys grinned.

“Only speaking the truth, Feyre darling.”

She chuckled and shook her head, then started to slowly collect her things. “I have to go now...I’m meeting my sisters for lunch.” she said softly. “I’ll see you in class?”

“Most definitely.” Rhys replied, standing when she did.

“Feyre!”

Rhys’ smile immediately dropped from his face and he scowled at the sound of Azriel’s voice. Feyre looked up and smiled, which caused Rhys’ scowl to turn into confusion.

“Azriel! It’s good to see you.” she said and Rhys blinked at his two friends standing side-by-side, grinning broadly.

“You two know each other?” he asked, his eyes narrowing at his friends.

“Oh yeah.” Azriel replied, an easy smile on his lips. “Feyre and I have Art & Design together. I see you met my good friend, Rhys. You remember Cassian, right?”

Feyre nodded politely at Cassian while Rhys glared at the two, Azriel smiling widely while Cassian attempted not to laugh as he waved at Feyre.

“It’s nice to see you again, Cassian.” she replied with a small smile.

“ _Again_?” Rhys said through gritted teeth and both his friends shot him amused looks.

“Always great to see you, Feyre.” Cassian said with a grin.

“What a small world. I can’t believe you guys turned out to be friends!”

“ _Not for long_.” Rhys muttered though Feyre didn’t hear him.

“Such a small world.” Azriel confirmed with a grin. “I’ll see you in class?”

“Yeah! See you then.” she replied with a smile. “Good to see you, Cassian. I’ll see you in class too, Rhys?”

“Yeah, of course. I look forward to seeing you then, darling.” he replied, his scowl blooming into a smile at her voice and he watched her leave with a wave. 

It was after Feyre walked out of the cafe that Rhys turned with murder in his eyes at his two friends.

“You  _assholes_.” he hissed. “You both knew her the whole time!”

“It has made my whole year watching you squirm like that.” Azriel said putting a hand over his heart as Cassian barked out a laugh next to him. “She’s actually a good friend of mine.”

“And you didn't think to introduce me! To save myself the embarrassment!” Rhys growled.

“Now why would I do that? Aren’t you the  _sex god_?” Azriel asked, feigning innocence.

“You said it yourself, Rhys. You didn’t need us to wingman you.” Cassian added, smug.

Rhys could only stare with narrowed eyes at his friends, who smiled innocently back at him.

“I hate you both.” he growled and the two laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk you up next art class.” Azriel said with a pat to his shoulder.

“I hate  _you_  more specifically at this moment.”

“Then I’ll talk Cassian up next art class and he can ask her out on a date.”

“I’d rock her world on that date.” Cassian confirmed with a nod and Rhys glared.

“My hate is only intensifying.”

They only grinned in return and Rhys could only sigh.

“You’ll talk me up?” he mumbled and Azriel patted his shoulder again.

“I’ll talk you up.”

“Aw, is the sex god really stooping so low? Asking others to help out?” Cassian said mockingly then gasped. “Are you asking Azriel to  _wingman_  you?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Better him than you. Girls trust him. They usually just want to punch you in the face.”

“And simultaneously make out with me. It’s a gift.”

Rhys snorted as Azriel chuckled then the latter crossed his arms. “You have to ask it, Rhys.”

“Ask what?”

“Ask me to be your wingman.”

“I asked you to talk me up, didn’t I?” Rhys said with a scoff. “I was fine talking to her on my own.”

Both his friends raised their brows. “You sure about that?”

“You asked Az to talk you up two seconds ago. Ask him properly.”

Rhys pursed his lips and looked between the two. Then sighed.

“Az?”

“Yes, dear?”

“...Will you be my wingman?”

“I don’t know, Rhys. You insisted you didn’t need either one of us to be your wingman.” Azriel said, feigning a wounded expression. “It really hurt my feelings, you know.”

Cassian made a noise of protest and put an arm protectively around Azriel, giving Rhys a scandalized look. “How dare you hurt his feelings like this? Ask him properly!”

“I did ask, you assholes!”

“You forget the magic word.” Azriel deadpanned and Rhys glared.

“...Please?”

“Please what, Rhys? You’re shitty at articulating yourself.” Cassian interjected and Rhys’ glare intensified.

“ _Will you please be my wingman, Azriel?_ ” Rhys practically hissed.

“Sure, Rhys. You know I’d do anything for you. I’ll even have Cassian drop by a class and talk you up with me.”

“Always ready for a friend.” Cassian added, blowing Rhys a kiss and he groaned.

“I really hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
